Heretofore, it has been common practice to enclose merchandise, such as furniture casters, in a carton, or cardboard box, wherein the contents were accessible through a hinged flap insertable at one end, or by means of pairs of overlapping cover portions hinged at right angles which were secured in closed positions by staples, or the like, or by gluing the outermost flap portions onto the inner portions, or by taping these cover portions down so that the contents were securely held in closely confined position. In any event, the contents were not visible, or accessible for examination without opening the package or at least partially destroying the sealed condition of the package. Visible display packages have been provided in some prior art devices but these have been sealed packages with covered window openings and made no provision for withdrawing the contents from a carton for examination without breaking the sealed condition or destroying the package. None has provided a separable package arrangement where the contents can be withdrawn from one carton element while contained in a second element which enables the contents to be examined fully and then reinserted into the one carton element and the closure restored without disrupting the packaged condition of the contents in any way. Cartons have been provided which can be opened to remove the contents but in these the contents was not contained in a viewing type of carton slidable out of the first enclosing carton for examination while remaining intact in packaged condition but were loose and necessitated reinsertion into the carton piece by piece which disturbed the original packaged arrangement.